


Adult AU

by southsidepeach



Series: ML Genderbend - One Shots [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidepeach/pseuds/southsidepeach





	Adult AU

It's been 5 years since we saw Marin and Adrienne. They are no longer children we know. They mature and are about to make their own lives. These, along with their other colleagues, graduated from high school.

Marin became a young 20-year-old handsome man who is studying to become a great designer, under the guidance of Gabrielle Agreste. He and Alim are still the best friends and they always hang out.

Adrienne is an incredibly beautiful girl and a very well-known model in the country. For every photo shoot, her clothes designed by her mother and sometimes by Marin. She shares an apartament with her boyfriend.

On a winter evening, Adrienne returned home from a photo shoot. After she got into their apartment, she threw her bag down, tossed her shoes, and dropped to the couch, sighing exhausted and trembling because of the outside cold she'd been exposed in 5 minutes ago.

Maybe it does not seem to be true, but the modeling may need a lot of energy and patience.

"Welcome home!" Her boyfriend said as he walked into the living room with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a blanket in the other.

"How long have you had to stand?" He asked.

"Some long hours ..." Adrienne said when she was sitting on the couch. He knelt down for them to be at the same level. He gave her the cup, put the blanket in his lover's jury, and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I'm glad I got home so I can get you in my arms!"

Adrienne put the mug on the coffee table, in front of the black leather sofa, hugging him and they both fell on the white, soft and fluffy rug.

Both of them giggleed, and she slammed his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you!" She said.

"You've seen me this morning before you leave. It did not last long." He commented.

"You know I do not like to stay away from you!" Adrienne burst like a small child.

"You are as sticky and admirable as when we were young and you discovered that I was Ladybeetle. You almost fainted." The man laughed.

"Marin, you've promised that you will not talk about it again?l!" Adrienne hit him in his arm, and Marin started to laugh even harder.

He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She kissed him back without hesitation.

"I can not believe it's been five years since then. It seems so little and yet so much ..." Marin said after they broke the kiss

"Yes ... and now I remember how strange it was, especially because we were in love with each other and we only figured out when we took our masks off." She said with a sotf voice.

"We were so silly ..."

"True, but now that we are together, nothing will break us apart!" Adrienne said as she leaned over to kiss her boyfriend again.

They stayed to the floor, speaking, kissing and enjoying themselves as they managed to get over their superhero masks years ago.


End file.
